Moving In
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano gets enough money to get a house, so she moves into her own place. She considers asking Kyoko to move in with her.


Note: Yuru Yuri is anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TVO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Twenty year old Ayano Sugiura got out of bed and started getting ready for her work day. She had been dating Toshino Kyoko for two years and had been happier than ever. She also had been having a lot of success at her working job. She was the top organizer at her boss' company. It seemed and felt like her future was going to be bright, but she still had feelings of nervousness. She worried that any day Kyoko could dump her or her boss could fire her. Those were cringeworthy thoughts, but Ayano tried to use the optimistic side of her to keep her strength up. She believed in herself and she knew that she could accomplish big things if she never gave up.

Ayano got out her cellphone and called Kyoko. She had news that wasn't that great, but she hoped that Kyoko would understand. Ayano said, "Hi Toshino Kyoko."

Kyoko asked, "Do you to say the Toshino part? We're too close for you to call me that."

Ayano replied, "Okay then. Hi Kyoko."

Kyoko said, "Hi Ayano. What's going on?"

Ayano sighed and replied, "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to see you today."

Kyoko spit her drink on Akari's hair and asked, "Why not?"

Ayano said, "I have to work today, until nine at night."

Kyoko asked, "Nine? But you go to work at nine in the morning. Is that bad egg of a boss making you work half the day?"

Ayano replied, "He wouldn't usually suggest such a thing. He has a lot of overtime work and I volunteered to do all of it."

Kyoko responded, "Admirable, but foolish. You could share the work with your fellow employees."

Ayano said, "I know, but I have a hard time turning down any work my boss offers."

Kyoko replied, "This is like how you acted in middle school. You would do every extra credit assignment."

Ayano said, "I hope you understand."

Kyoko replied, "I don't understand it, but I tolerate it because I love you."

Ayano responded, "I love you too."

Ayano went to work at nine in the morning. She worked for several hours in a row. She took a brief break for lunch, but she worked the rest of the day. At 8:30 p.m., Mr. Priceless, Ayano's boss, walked up to her and said, "I see that you worked for eleven hours straight."

Ayano replied, "I sure did."

Mr. Priceless walked around the room while saying, "You did more work than you needed to."

Ayano replied, "I just really like working."

Mr. Priceless said, "I'm glad to hear that. You're like an egg whose loyalty can't be cracked apart."

Ayano replied, "Thank you sir."

Mr. Priceless put a paper on Ayano's work desk and said, "Give that paper a look."

Ayano replied, "Yes sir." She looked at it and saw that the paper was announcing that she was getting a raise. She was getting a bigger raise than she would of ever expected. She would be getting a few hundred more per week. She said, "Wow, this is such a neat treat Mr. Priceless."

Mr. Priceless responded, "Your extreme dedication has earned you such a big raise."

Ayano shook his hand and said, "Thank you. You're quite the generous boss."

Mr. Priceless proudly replied, "I do have two stars on the Hollywood Walk of Eggs."

Ayano went home and thought about how much she had. She had finally gotten enough to move out of her parents' house and get her own house. She laid down on her bed and thought about if she should start planning on getting a new home. She fell asleep while deep in thought.

A few days later Ayano's work week was over. This meant that she could finally see Kyoko. She planned on driving to Kyoko's house and surprising her. She ran to the door and knocked on it. Yui opened the door and said, "Hi Ayano."

Ayano was surprised to see Yui, but it made sense since Yui was Kyoko's best friend. She said, "Um, hi Yui. I'm here to see Kyoko."

Yui replied, "I know. She's getting butter out of her hair."

Ayano asked, "Butter?"

Yui said, "Chinatsu and Akari said that Kyoko's hair looked like butter, so she decided to put a stick of butter in her hair."

Ayano facepalmed and replied, "How foolish."

Chinatsu said, "It was super funny."

Ayano replied, "I hope the butter antics are over soon, because I have good news to tell her about."

Yui asked, "What is it?"

Ayano whispered to Yui and Chinatsu, "I got enough to get my own house. I'm going to be getting a house in a few weeks."

Yui replied, "That's big news. I'm happy for you."

Ayano responded, "Thank you."

Kyoko came into the living room and said, "Hi Ayano. My hair looked more like popcorn than ever before." Kyoko was amused by her messy hair.

Ayano shook a little nervously while saying, "I have something to tell you."

Kyoko said, "Go ahead."

Ayano continued looking nervous while saying, "I wanna talk to you alone."

Kyoko replied, "Okay then." She threw her TV remote at Chinatsu and said, "You guys can watch TV in the living room while Ayano and I talk in my bedroom."

Chinatsu replied, "Okay."

Ayano and Kyoko went into Kyoko's bedroom. It had several messes. There were dozens of toys and random items on the floor. Ayano said, "Working overtime had a strong advantage: I got a raise."

Kyoko hugged Ayano and replied, "Congrats honey. You earned it by being the boss' pet."

Ayano lightly smiled and said, "I also got enough money to get my own house."

Kyoko replied, "I'm glad to hear that." Ayano shook around a little nervously. Kyoko said, "Cute dance."

Ayano blushed and replied, "Thank you." She paused and said, "Moving into a house is a big step of my life."

Kyoko played with toys while asking, "What kind of house did you get?"

Ayano said, "It's a normal sized house. It has a clean kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms."

Kyoko asked, "Two rooms? You gonna use one of the rooms as a guest room? That'd be a great way to get money."

Ayano danced nervously while saying, "I have other intentions for the room." She took a long pause and said, "Kyoko, there's a question lingering on my mind. It's something I want to share with you, but I'm terrified to ask it too. I'm afraid it could ruin things."

Kyoko held hands with Ayano and replied, "Sweetheart, you should know that you can trust me with any secret you love. Gossip can be fun, but I respect your privacy."

Ayano looked nervous. She gulped and tried to dance her anxiety away. She looked at Kyoko and asked, "Do you want to move into my house's spare room?"

Kyoko reacted with a strong amount of surprise. She asked, "What?"

Ayano instantly regretted asking that. She nervously said, "I shouldn't of asked such a thing. I don't know why I would do it. I'm rushing our relationship. I should go." She opened the bedroom and started walking out of the house. Kyoko tried to walk after her, but she could tell that Ayano didn't want to talk to her.

Yui and Chinatsu saw Ayano rush out of the house, so they were wondering what's going on. Yui asked, "What happened?"

Kyoko nervously scratched her neck and said, "I don't know if I should tell you guys. I want to respect Ayano's privacy."

Chinatsu spoke up by saying, "If Ayano has a problem, it should be shared."

Kyoko said, "She asked me to move into her new house and then ran away."

Chinatsu asked, "Why would she do that?"

Kyoko said, "She was probably trying to get over her shyness by asking such a bold thing, but she chickened out."

Yui asked, "Do you want to move in with her?" Kyoko nervously laughed and ran back to her bedroom.

Chinatsu said, "Hypocrite."

During the next few weeks, Ayano got several calls and texts from Kyoko. Ayano kept her conversations with Kyoko brief. She only talked to her five minutes per day and avoided any talk of the house. Ayano spent the next few weeks packing her stuff and started having the stuff be sent to her new house.

Ayano finished moving in two weeks later. She finished moving in before work. She finished up another nice and productive work day at Mr. Priceless' company and drove home. She went inside her house. She walked to the spare bedroom and opened the door. She looked around and was surprised to see that Kyoko's stuff was in the room. Kyoko popped out of the closet and said, "Hi Ayano."

Ayano was so surprised that she fell to the ground. Kyoko ran up to her and helped her get up. Ayano said, "Kyoko, why did you put your stuff in my house?"

Kyoko smiled and replied, "I moved in."

Ayano asked, "What?"

Kyoko said, "I admit that I was embarrassed too about the moving in thing, but I totally want to do it."

Ayano folded her arms and asked, "You moved your stuff in here without my permission?"

Kyoko said, "You asked me to move in, so I figured you wouldn't mind having me and my stuff here."

Ayano wanted to make a comment about how Kyoko should of asked and scheduled her moving into the room. However, Ayano's soft side was stronger, so she said, "Kyoko, I'm nervous, super embarrassed about this, but I deeply want you to live here."

Kyoko replied, "I feel the same way. You asked me to move in with you sooner than I ever would of expected."

Ayano nervously shook her hips and said, "I was being careless, foolish."

Kyoko replied, "No, you were being a sweetheart. I still have about half of my stuff at my house. I'll keep it for a few months and then fully move in here." She paused and said, "I should ask your permission if I can do that."

Ayano replied, "Yes, you can move in." She blushed and said, "You're my roommate."

Kyoko said, "We have such a good home."

Ayano called her parents and told them the news. Ayano's mom said, "Wonderful news. You and Kyoko have quite the strong bond."

Ayano's dad raised his eyebrows and asked, "You're moving in together before getting married?"

Ayano angrily blushed and replied, "Dad, don't bring up that word. Kyoko's like five feet away from me. Don't give her thoughts of wedding bells."

A few minutes later Ayano got off the phone. Kyoko walked up to her and asked, "Did everything go well?"

Ayano said, "Mostly, but Dad embarrassed by bringing up thoughts of us needing to get engaged before moving in." She blushed again and replied, "Please stop listening to me. I keep saying embarrassing things out loud."

Kyoko thought about the situation and jokingly asked, "Is the jewelry store still open?"

Ayano angrily said, "Kyoko!"

Kyoko laughed and replied, "It's probably closed. I have something I want to buy there tomorrow." She winked to Ayano and went to her new room. Ayano was blushing harder than she ever had, but she was also happier than ever before.


End file.
